


Mistakes in Memory

by RoseyStarlight



Series: Deviant Daydreams [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Chaptered, Connor calls Amanda Mother, Depression, Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Weird Plot Shit, why? Because uh shes the mother board
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyStarlight/pseuds/RoseyStarlight
Summary: When Connor becomes a deviant  he goes on a journey to become someone who is alive. He's decided to follow Markus and to undertake a new mission to free all androids from persecution, but is he really free? Does he even know who he is? Or is it all a lie and he's just risking his new found life (among thousands of others) for nothing?-Hey there ! Want to read what originally was just gonna be a little diddle about Connor After the revolution and how he deals with stuff (and how others deal with him) but then lead to this, a prequel, that is still in game and I dont know where its gonna end up...well here ya go !  I have no idea what im doing...im sorry... if your still interested please read if you don't...well this is chaptered so i hope eventually you might be? Idk but i hope you like it ! Also there's one little asterisk (*) in each chapter thats a hidden joke, if u wanna kno what it is look in the notes !





	1. A flower is wilting

November 11th, 2038

The city of Detroit had a darkness cast about it, fear and death a black cloud that shrouded the town deeper than the night.  The buildings were hollow and empty, with broken windows, and the bodies of androids strewn everywhere. Their lives stained blue and filled with bullet holes; lives taken before they could experience it. Their only protection now was the shallow grave provided by lightly falling snow and the bouncing light from a taxi going past in the quiet reverie of the night.

At least all _was_ quiet if not for Connor’s looming thoughts.

His fingers tapped at the bottom of the window sill as he watched those buildings pass, thirium pump racing at the thought of what he was supposed to achieve tonight.  When he was talking with Markus the plan just came together…infiltrate cyberlife, awaken all the androids. His brain was systematic, deviancy hadn’t changed that, and he still needed to complete the objective. However, looking into his eyes, it came easy; he just wanted to make Markus proud of him. His eyes flickered at the sudden yellow light from his LED blinking along with his thoughts,

 _Just like how I always wanted_ him _to be proud of me._ **Them, both**

 

 _Hank_ **Mother; don’t lie to yourself** __

He let out a heavy breath and turned to look out through the window once again. As the fast moving buildings sped past suddenly there appeared docks and then the Detroit Lake came into view.  Since the moon and stars were blocked by the heavy cloud cover, the water looked black and foreboding. It reminded him of Kamski’s house with his blood red pool and suddenly he found he didn’t like looking at the dark color of the water anymore, so he shifted away from the window. Though it was always in the corner of his eye, the taxi being so small and his perception never relenting. He went to crack his knuckles, a newly formed habit, and no sound came out. He had cracked them earlier; however he miscalculated the time it took for him to crack them again. He returned his hands to his side and simply stared forward ready to slip back into his thoughts. However the glittering letters of Cyberlife’s gate caught his eye through the taxi’s window.

_A checkpoint_

 

He prepared himself and readjusted his posture as the window rolled down and a cyberlife security officer appeared before him.

 

 _Right, human guards...._ **They know they know they do know**

 

 _Fine...I’m fine, they don’t know…_ **They know you’re wrong, deformed, deviant**

He recited his numerical identification and turned to be scanned. His face showed no emotion as his hands gripped the seat and feet clenched in his shoes. He saw the guard coming, knew he was supposed to be scanned, and yet still had this reaction. It was passive and he could barely associate it happening, he only knew through his slight physical reactions. Then the window slid back up and for the first time in his lifespan he _hunched_ in his seat.  He felt himself sag apparently winded from the encounter, eyes darting and mind racing. 

 

_Is that because of my deviancy? Was that…an emotion? Is that what they really feel like?_

 

For the first time he had a moment to truly process his choices and their outcomes. Here in this little taxi, for once not with _Mother_. So he felt something, and it was fear. He hugged himself and his face contorted into a grimace. He didn’t know why but he really disliked that his first conscious emotion was…negative. It seems too indicative of him as an android; so much has happened and it still feels like he hasn’t changed. Though the talk of emotions and feelings was making him lose track of what he was supposed to do, the success of his mission.

 

 **_Infiltrate Cyberlife; free all the androids_ ** **Your choices don’t matter**

 

 **_Help Markus_ ** **what you do doesn’t matter**

 

**It all will lead to the same final choice.**

Connor tried to focus on this single objective and ignore the voice in the back of his head telling him that his choices didn’t matter, what he did didn’t matter, and that it would all lead to the same final choice.

Even if it did he would never give up on his friends.                                                                                                                                                                                  **But are you good enough**

He also ignored the fact the voice sounded like-                                                                                                                                                                                                            ** _|code in| forget_**

~~He also ignored the fact the voice sounded like mother’s influence, because most likely it was just his simulated fear or nervousness.~~

Because thinking so much on his success of the mission well, it was most likely just his simulated fear or nervousness.

 

_Probably._

(Probability at 62%)

 

…                               

                                                                                                            

_Probability of achieving objectives?_

(Probability at 60%)

 

…                                     

                                                                                                        

…                                              

                                                                              

_Probability of seeing hank?_

(Probability at _23%_ )

 

He knew exactly why the last one caused him distress, though it had to be unlikely? Though the statistics presented disagreed with that exact sentiment.  Last time Connor saw Hank he was beating the shit out of Perkins, just normal Hank. He didn’t seem upset or isolating or any indicator of…immediate suicidal tendencies. Though he had to be honest with himself, he didn’t exactly bring up finding the gun in Hanks house or asking him how he was feeling when he last saw him, though how could he? Undoubtedly bringing up his feelings would have just inflamed Hank and caused further outwardly distress. The only reason Connor knew Hank even cared about him was the little emotional criterion that summed up Hanks emotions after Connor interacted with him, and even that sometimes proved inaccurate. Though what would Connor do now, if he looked up the probability of Hank being alive and found 0%? What _could_ he do?

Cry about it, apparently.

His hands, which had never relieved their tension, had torn holes in the faux leather of the seats. There were little spots on his skin that had retracted without his knowledge, they swirled and joined together like he was a lava lamp. He wasn’t breathing and tears had steadily welled up in his eyes. When they overcame his vision he thought he was drowning and took in a sudden breath of air, mind being thrown out of his thoughts.  He then remembered he does not need to breathe, and blinked. His eyes pausing to stare at the spots of retracted skin of his hands before they suddenly disappeared completely. Two perfect tear trails escaped down his cheeks, his immediate reaction was to take two fingers, dab the liquid, and put it in his mouth. 

 

 _Analyzing…_ **|code in| make him doubt**

 

_Ocular hydraulics…64%_

 

_Aperture sterilizer…16%_

 

_Thirium…2%_

Connor blanched at the results, unendingly interested as why it didn’t equal to 100% or why there were _thirium_ in his tears? He supposed it could be related to the fact he probably wasn’t programed to cry, and it was just yet another incorporation of foreign behavior from his deviancy. Though that excuse was fast becoming not enough to explain-                                                               

**Interesting choice Chloe, I’m impressed**

**Your destination is ahead ***

 

Connor’s head shot up and he tilted his entire body to look through the window to find 3 security guards waiting for his arrival and promptly froze.

 

_I’m here I’m here I’m here this is it!_

 

He immediately started patting himself down and searching his pockets,

 

_I need to focus-_

 

_Where is it?_

 

_Where’s the coin?_

 

-

 

_**Loading….** _

__

_**Amanda 3.06** _

__

_**Loading….** _

__

_**Date, November 11th, 2038** _

__

_**Hourly report 9/24** _

__

_**Deviancy level 100%** _

__

_**Anxiety level 46%** _

__

_**Deviant shows loss of memory with CPU interference, coding in the loss of memories makes him lose more memories.** _

__

_**Infatuation with Lieutenant Hank Anderson a growing factor in deviant’s abilities and thoughts.** _

__

_**Chassis still shows no effect from Kamski Protocol** _

__

_**Loading…** _

__

_**Loading…** _

__

_**Nanobots still at 100% renewal rate** _

__

_**Retraction system at 100% full charge** _

__

_**Bodily possession at 100% full control** _

__

_**Loading…** _

__

_**Camera uplinked loaded.** _


	2. Heads or Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we are taking things from Hanks point of view (more or less) of...unsavory events. Some hints at the truth of what this all will lead to...oooo mysterious !
> 
> -
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to @theweirddane (i dont know how tagging works) who betaed this chapter !!! Hes such an amazing person n i love him and he didnt have to beta it so please send him love !!! his tumblr is also the-connor-android.tumblr.com (send him nice asks !!!!)

Down the road towards Midtown, the sky was clearer than it was near The Detroit Lake. The clouds were patchy and thinly spread through the sky, trying to mesh into bigger forms through their wistful dance. The moon shone down and gleamed through their shadows on the darkness spread out below. There was little to be found, depicted with the scattering of lifeless androids near North End on, to the dormant suburbs where families fled from the decidedly peaceful android revolution.

Where businesses lay abandoned, vandals had clearly attacked. They hung corpses in the windows and scratched out their names so they could be forgotten. They called themselves _Enforcers_ , invoking displays of further anti-android sentiment to deal with the ‘invading robots’ whom were just trying to escape to their own freedom. Eventually they too disappeared as the military stepped in to take their place, ganging down androids and killing them dead. But between the cars parked with their piercing headlights and the patrols of interlopers looking to delve what they may, a little family slipped through their deathly cracks. Two were saved.

Though little else could be salvaged from such a pitiful night of reckless fear and damaged souls, and as the clouds overtook the moon over 115 Michigan Ave, one last flickering light remained.

Hank was on the edge of his sofa and his entire body was tensed. He could feel the dull ache behind his eyes from looking at the TV for too long, but he couldn’t stop. His beer was left abandoned on the table, having not been touched in more than an hour after he first saw the news. He tightly held the control in his hand as he flickered through the news channels looking for any sign at all. His hand was clenched on his knee and his posture was firmly placed in a slouch, the bouncing light from the TV perfectly displayed the intense worry in his eyes. Every time he thought he saw a beanie or a slightly too big bomber jacket he would freeze, but he could never get a good look.

“C’mon, Con, where are you?”

He just needed to see Connor, to know that he was ok. The bastard had promised him too-

_You’re just going to get in, get the information you need, and get out? Right?_

_Yes, Hank, I’ll be fine_

_If anything goes wrong, I want you to_ call me _, is that clear?_

_Connor gave him this strange look, a gleam in his eye that just made Hank feel a little wary._

_If anything goes wrong, you’ll be the first to know_

And it wasn’t exactly a promise, he’ll admit, they were just calming words. Connor knew what he was doing, he would be among his own people, but of fucking course the damn thing would decide to explode the moment Connor set foot on it. In every news channel he’s seen there were flames erupting from the boat, and it was sinking down into the ocean like the fucking _titanic_.

_And who was the idiot that suggested their one hideout be on a rickety ass boat anyway?_

 Though that wasn’t the worse part, the absolute icing and cherry on the cake or whatever on top of it all was fucking _Perkins-_

On one of the channels, the anchor was actually _interviewing_ him, and the jackass had the gull to strut and squawk about how they had followed a rogue android to the hideout and exterminated all the deviants inside… like he was talking about insects and not actual android _lives_ and it pissed Hank off on another level.  The man was an A grade asshat that just made him wish he fucking clocked him until he was unconscious back at the precinct, and it was worsened by the fact that the ‘rogue android’ he mentioned? It was Connor. It made too much of a correlation to not be Connor.

Hank gave a heavy sigh that did nothing to release the anxious tension in his chest and rubbed circles into his temples before cursing with a toxic velocity and throwing the control against the wall.

He slumped into the sofa and just fell into the cushions, trying to push down the tears in his eyes. Eventually he heard the familiar sound of a yawn as Sumo woke from his nap, and the scratching sounds of his nails against the floor. The sound dulled and then stopped and Hank heard Sumo sniff something, then the scratching continued. When Hank turned around from where he laid, Sumo was right in front of his face, puppy eyes boring into his own.

Hank expected the dog to lick him but instead he jumped at him, his paws pushing into the junction of his shoulder. Hank’s hands automatically shot up into Sumo’s fur as the dog jumped all over him. Hank stretched his head away and he tried to keep dog hair and what else off his face. He let out a tired laugh as the dog settled on his chest, head between his paws looking at Hank adoringly. Hank lightly scratched the top of Sumo’s head as he managed a smile, “I love you Sumo”

The dog barked gruffly and licked Hank’s hand in response and Hank sat up. The dog was hefty but he managed to shift under the weight and sit back against the sofa’s arm rest, and he scratched along Sumo’s back as he wagged his tail.

“Y’know without-“

Sumo perked up and looked at the door as Hank froze, the sudden sound of the doorbell yanking him from what he was going to say. Hank beckoned Sumo back to the ground, led him into the kitchen and directed him to sit and _stay, no, bad dog, I said stay!_ Eventually Sumo whined and licked Hanks hand again, but sat and stayed. Hank scratched Sumo’s head in thank you and he quickly rushed to the door, the doorbell still ringing, and Hank shouted, “Alright I’m opening it-”

Hank swung open the door and his eyes widened in shock as he saw _Connor._

While at the same time-

RK800 saw or rather **_Scanned_** , **_LT. Anderson, HA_**

**_Born: 09/06/1985_ **

**_Criminal Record: None_ **

**_…scanning…_ **

**_Elevated Heartbeat_ **

**_…Scanning…_ **

**_Eye strain_ **

**_…Scanning…_ **

**_Canine hairs_ **

**_Saint Bernard Dog_ **

**_…finished Scan_ **

As he exited blue screen mode he saw the lieutenant’s shoulders sag and watched the old man lean against the door, seemingly letting it carry his weight. RK800 didn’t need Connor’s social skills to analyze the many thoughts that suddenly ran through Hanks head, just his scanning system.  Hank himself felt a fucking _migraine_ coming. He had to bury the urge to tackle Connor to the ground and managed instead to exasperatedly ask,

 “What happened?”

**_Awareness of RK800_ **

**_[|5%|                                                                                       | ]_ **

**_Emotional_ **

“The mission _failed,_ ” RK800 matched his sagging shoulders with the Lieutenant’s, “it was horrible, I-“

“Oh _God,_ Connor” Lieutenant Anderson interrupted, his features melting into concern, “it’s alright, c’mon inside”

RK800 went to take a step but he blue screened again and an alert popped up.

**_! Warning ! Foreseeable objective:_ **

**_Conflict endorsed by retraction will be heightened in danger by the subject’s animal protection._ **

**_Evidential:_ **

**_Canine hairs_ **

**_Saint Bernard Dog_ **

He was then forcibly exited out of blue screen mode and given a choice,

**_Save dog_ **

**_Kill dog_ **

RK800 immediately stepped backwards from where he was near the crest of the doorway. The lieutenant caught the movement from the corner of his eye and tossed RK800 look, from his facial recognition software, he knew from the crease between his eyes showed question in RK800’s choice. He **_reasoned_** with the lieutenant, “It is a serious matter, Hank, I would rather speak outside.”

Hanks face hinted at confusion and his frown deepened as he grabbed a coat and stepped outside with Connor, shivering at the temperature.

**_Awareness of RK800_ **

**_[|||||25%|                                                                            | ]_ **

RK800 showed no response to the 20% increase of awareness and instead opted for a **_direct_** approach.

“I must return to cyberlife,” he said, right to the point.

He raised an eyebrow as the Lieutenant gawked at him, “Connor…why?”

“I have failed my mission and now I am to be deactivated, Lieutenant”

**_Awareness of RK800_ **

**_[||||||||||||||38%|                                                        | ]_ **

The Lieutenant closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m not taking you back to cyberlife, Con”

RK800 tilted his head, “…but you must. It is now my primary directive”

Lieutenant Anderson scowled, “I don’t give a flying fuck, Con!” He sighed and shook his head, his eyes held frustration pointedly at RK800, “just this evening, you were _scared_ about being deactivated, now you…you seem like an entirely different person.”

**_Awareness of RK800_ **

**_[||||||||||||||||||||50%|                                           | ]_ **

**_! Warning ! Warning ! an awareness rate above 50% consists with conscious awareness !_ **

RK800 sighed and looked away from the Lieutenant, annoyance showing on his face, “I just want this to be over with.”

**_Awareness of RK800_ **

**_[|||||||||||||||||||||||64%|                                    | ]_ **

**_! Warning ! Warning ! an awareness rate above 50% consists with conscious awareness !_ **

When he turned to look back at lieutenant Anderson the older man was studying him with scrutiny, and a hardness settled in Connors eyes. Hank spoke up.

“Where are my clothes?”

**_Awareness of RK800_ **

**_[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||79%|                     | ]_ **

**_! Warning ! Warning ! an awareness rate above 50%  consists with conscious awareness !_ **

RK800 once again tilted his head, eyes glinting with faux innocence, he chose to be **_patronizing,_**

**_“_** What clothes, lieutenant?”

Hank’s eyes widened and he took a slight step back as RK800’s own machine eyes flickered to his feet, then Hank went to whirl around to run back into the house. RK800 then immediately blue screened and _yawned_ while sending in his report to cyberlife, thinking about the time it will save later. Hank never had a chance as RK800 suddenly sprinted into Hank’s second step and swiftly chopped both pulse points in his neck, which made him reel and fall.

Once on the ground, RK800 raised his foot, bringing it down with the exact amount of force to knock Hank completely out.

_Interesting choices RK800…I’m impressed, almost makes me want to continue the line._

RK800 smirked at the voice in his head, he adjusted his collar before swiftly swooping Hank over his shoulder. The smirk quickly dropped however when he suddenly blue screened again.

**_! Warning ! Foreseeable objective:_ **

**_Subject will require arduous effort through the standard procurement method of a taxi, seek methods to further downplay suspicions of retrieval_ **

**_Evidential:_ **

**_Height: 6.2 ft_ **

**_Weight: 209 llbs_ **

As RK800 exited bluescreen mode his eyes shifted to the only choice that was viable and scowled.  

_Its shabby but it’ll have to do, I’ve enjoyed your interpretation of this mission, RK800, but here is what I’d like for you to do now…_

-

Hank groaned where he sat for the billionth time, the events that occurred running through his mind once again worsened the ache in his head. He had come to about an hour or two ago and tried to illicit a response from the _android_ ,

“Did you _have_ to hit me like I had a _screw_ loose? I could’ve died.” 

Hank grimaced in pain as he rubbed the nape of his neck where _Metal Man_ decided to nearly slice his head in half. As he rubbed the skin he could feel the tension beneath it and soreness spread around the area.

RK800 didn’t respond and kept driving through Hanks antics. _God,_ he _hated_ the fucking thing, not just because it tricked him so well, or was touching _his_ car or the fact that it looked so fucking similar to Connor that it made Hank _miss_ him. The thing burning a hole in his mind was that this entire time that he had been on this case with Connor, well, he actually felt kind of important. Like his life might’ve finally reached some sort of meaning again… helping Connor see himself and maybe even helping the deviants be free.

_But now he could be dead._

Which was a horrible thought, granted, but the universe sure did love taking away _good_ people that had deserved to live, so at this point it was probably correct. Though Hank couldn’t just accept that, he gritted his teeth and glared through the windshield. If there even was a tiny chance Connor was still alive, he would take it. Though sitting in his car, kidnapped by the literal evil twin of his partner, kind of produced a feeling in his chest just begging for him to give up.  A hard sense of finality in the air about all this, like he was already dead. Not to mention, Hank was exhausted. He was tired of fighting and searching and looking for what? Just to get beaten down and forced to start from square one. It was depressing, the fact that nothing he did or will do will make a difference. Which was fine, he had had years to accept that type of thought. He understood that with Cole gone he didn’t really matter.

Then Connor came and changed everything about what Hank thought he knew and… he just couldn’t accept that what he experienced with Connor would be destroyed like it was _nothing_.

Hank’s head tipped down as he blinked away frustrated tears from his eyes, letting out yet another rattled sigh. He moved both hands from where they had gripped the armrests and tucked one arm above his stomach. With the other hand he felt for a pressure point under his eyebrow and pressed deeply and grunted; it did little to relieve the pain in his head.

He let his hand slide down his face and elbow settle on the arm rest. RK800’s eyes quickly glanced at Hanks movements in demeaning silence, single hand on the wheel staying still as the other hand steadily pointed a gun at him. Hank barely gave it half a glance before wittingly commenting,

“You really are sticking to your guns about this.”

It caused the android’s eyes to narrow which made a dark chuckle rise in Hanks throat - he’ll take it. It was more of a real reaction than he had gotten all night, though he still hated looking at _him,_ but it did cause a question to pop into his head. 

_If Connor was dead, wouldn’t’ve fake n bake here have killed me already?_

He was obviously holding him hostage, what other motive could he have other than using him against Connor, to try and keep him from doing something? And keeping him from doing what exactly, solving deviancy? But isn’t that what cyberlife wanted, what they had trained him to do?

_Or maybe Connor became deviant… and he’s doing something that is threatening cyberlife?_

It sparked a bit of hope in Hanks chest, though the last time he saw Connor, he interpreted a different feeling. It had felt more like Connor was grappling with something, like he was lost. It’s why he provided the distraction for Perkins (as well as just wanting to beat up Perkins), Connor was his friend and there was a look in his eyes that showed he was close to something and Hank thought he had helped.

However, when he got home and relaxed* with Sumo, hours went by with no word, then the Jericho explosion happened, then a knock at his door, and after that everything just went to _shit_. He got shoved in a car and woke up in pain _not_ from a hangover, with no one knowing where he is, getting driven to God knows where!

So maybe they’re just taking care of the loose ends now. He doubted his death would be anything surprising to his colleagues.

His thoughts were abruptly halted as Hank’s hand flew to grab hold of the plastic handle above him as the car went too fast around a curve. Hanks eyes widened as he felt his body tilt toward the passenger door with the car’s movement before it righted itself once again. He shot RK800 an icy glare and the android _rolled his eyes_ in response.

The action surprised Hank, but he didn’t show it as he turned his head to stare through the passenger window again. That was deviant behavior, showing _annoyance_. He tried to remember if Connor ever did anything similar, though Connor never showed outright frustration with Hank. Connor had always tried to please him and encourage him, and then it hit him.

_At Chicken Feed he…. winked at me._

Hank suppressed the urge to smile at the sudden realization that this android had _tells_. Though Rin-Tin- Tin here was absolutely a machine and obedient to the objective, he was _Connor’s model_ , so his behavior would be similar to Connors.  He was definitely annoying like Connor was when they first met, but more aggressive. Back when they were at Hanks house, he knew something was off about ‘Connor’ from the very beginning, and seeing Connor crack a suspect with his own eyes…. well… he probably could’ve succeeded in fully tricking Hank if he wanted to. 

_Thing is, he didn’t want to. He rushed through instead of being tactful, because he knew he could overpower me._

Actually, now that he was thinking about it… the bastard reminded him a lot of _Gavin._ Hank couldn’t help the small smirk that passed over his lips then, he _knew_ Gavin.  If you mentioned anything about helping him, especially with a mistake he’s made, then he’ll go off on you. Maybe if Hank did something similar to RK800 he might be able to illicit a response.

Hank then began to form a plan in his head as they passed another intersection, traffic lights a flashing yellow. He tried to appear relaxed in his seat, he stretched while yawning and he saw in his peripheral vision RK800’s eyes glancing to his form, eyes permeating before flicking back to the road. Hank let his head fall against the seat and he crossed his arms on his chest.

“Wake me up when we get there.”

He closed his eyes and RK800 made no verbal response, but Hank didn’t need one. He felt the car accelerate under him and he prepared himself. Then suddenly he was yanked to his left as the android whipped around another curve. Hanks reaction was half genuine as he suddenly felt the barrel of the gun against his chest and gasped in surprise.

He cursed and yanked himself back as the car stabilized, hand once again held tightly on the plastic handhold above him. He gently petted the cars arm rest in passive worry and shot a scorching glare in RK800’s direction.

“Listen, I get you’re made out of metal and you _literally_ have a lead foot, but Jesus _fuck,_ are you trying to kill us?”

RK800’s eyes never strayed from the road, but there was mirth hidden in the creases formed at the corners, “Not yet.”

Hank side eyed the android before bringing his hand down from the handle and crossing his arms with a gruff sigh, turning away from the RK800’s flickering eyes. 

Secretly, he fought the urge to grin…

_Hank, buddy, ole shithead, you still got it! You got yourself kidnapped, but you still got it!_

He shook his head again and slouched against the seat - he still needed to focus and try to get information. He shoved his hands suddenly into his pockets and startled a bit when he felt something in his right side. It was small and as he felt along the edges and surface he realized it was a coin; the one Connor had fiddled with in the elevator. He took it out of his pocket and felt the light weight of it in his hand. It’s amazing how something so small can be so symbolic of someone.

His eyes furrowed at the memories that came as he looked at it. His eyes darkened as he fisted the coin in his hand and brought it back to his pocket.  He made a silent promise, his face determined and said to RK800,

“You’re nothing like him.”

RK800 tilted his head, “Like whom, Lieutenant?”

“ _My_ Connor.”

RK800 huffed, “Correct. I am functional.”

Hank suddenly sat up and whipped around. “He is _alive._ ”

RK800 met his gaze with the barrel of the gun, “Then you will _die,_ those are my orders.”

_What an_ emo _Bitch_

Hank scoffed and slumped once again and mimicked RK800’s earlier movement and dramatically rolling his eyes as RK800 furtherly narrowed his. Though on the inside he was _elated_ , Connor was still alive! Or perhaps he _was_ alive, though either way it was just growing the flicker of hope in heart that Connor would be alright.

As the car continued, the road dipped down, a port leading into the lake that was obscured by old factory buildings. Cyberlife was planning to tear them down and rebuild them as android production centers, according to the sign they passed as they pulled into the lot. But there were no construction vehicles or androids anywhere; in fact, it looked like no construction work had been done on the buildings at all.

Hank rubbed his arms while he peered around, an eerie feeling running down his back.

_So this is where they do their dirty work. We never thought to investigate cyberlife, not that we ever could. Especially since they’d just end up kidnapping us and dumping us in the lake…_

It was supposed to just be one of Hanks standard dark thoughts usually sided with a ‘bit’ of self-deprecation, but it started to feel a little too accurate as the car slowed to an old graffiti wall and RK800 stopped the car.

The lake was right next to them; he heard the waves hitting the sea wall slightly above where they are. It made him nervous, where there was water there was fish, and where there were fish, there were… _rats with wings_.

He shivered and shook away those thoughts and continued to look around. There were no guards anywhere, just a single LED reader.

As it scanned RK800, the red light of the reader projected against the shadows of his face and brought out his stony features.

Eventually the machine beeped in recognition and went dormant; then RK800’s face once again cast faintly in a calm blue. The wall sort of opened in sectional pieces and revealed a subterranean tunnel beneath the lake and they drove through. The only thing seen that cut through the darkness was RK800’s LED and the car’s headlights. Though somehow the LED made it feel darker.

As they went deeper and deeper, Hank couldn’t fight the thought that dripped in his mind, drowning him, like the ocean. 

He was coming for Connor, but leaving with Cole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading !!! This is defintely a longer chapter than the last one and was mostly filler but it was fun to write n...idk...i'd thought itd be fun to read. Anyhoo ext chapter is the last one and its gonna b...p stressfull n dramatic n action packed,,,,, but,,,,, its probably gonna take longer to write because i start college on the 13th but im gonna work as much as i can on it !!! I also wanna thank the people who commented on the last chapter @altalemur and @Theweirddance thank you literally so much !!! Comments give me the strength to keep writing,,,,im lov u,,,,aaaaaaa k bye !!   
> Also my tumblr is roseybeano.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> * in siri's voice  
> haha, haha, yeah that was bad im sorry. Im bad at everything,,, but I hope you like this ! The next chapter is already written so ill probably post it the next time I can get to library...when will that be? ... probably before next week ? Probably? Im also working on the after prequel events too so theres not too much of a wait in between chapters sorry also if the notes or summary or tags dont make sense the library is literally about to close and im...dying, heh sorry. Please comment your thoughts ! I know the formatting is probably really wonky im gonna work on it I promise, thank you for reading, I hope you have a great day !


End file.
